Sans magie Potter !
by Blondie Tic
Summary: Post tome 7  ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue : en 2002, quatre ans après sa victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry se retrouve à l'hôpital. Après s'être retrouvé dans le coma, Draco lui rend visite et se remémore toute les années qu'ils ont passé.


_**Coucou coucou ! ^^**_

_**Ceci est donc ma première fiction et je vais faire mon petit bla bla d'autrice ! Je m'appelle Blondie Tic et c'est ma vraie identité. Mais je suis sûre que tout le monde me connaît sous mon pseudonyme, celui de J. ! Ah, je savais bien que vous me connaissiez !^^ Eh oui je suis l'inventrice d'Harry Potter, tous les personnages m'appartiennent !**_

_**Disclaimer : En fait, je ne suis pas J.… (Sinon Voldychou il serait pas mort et tout le monde il serait devenu méchant ! Oui, madame !)**_

_**Donc tout lui appartient. Je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques personnages que je torture psychologiquement, etc, etc…**_

_**Couples : HP/DM (ça vous surprend, allez avouez ! ) et puis avec un peu, mais vraiment un tout piti peu de RW/HG…**_

_**Je souhaite également dire un grand merci à Myrmeca, qui m'a si gentiment bêta-readé ( ? le sens doit y être, mais peut-être pas l'orthographe donc on va dire qu'elle m'a corrigée ^^ !) Je vous la recommande si vous avez besoin d'une bêta-readeuse (correctrice, mais c'est pareil, plus ou moins…).**_

_**Bon, fini le bla bla d'autrice ! Je vous souhaite un agréable moment en lisant « Sans Magie Potter ! » !**_

Mardi 25 Octobre 2006, Hôpital Ste Geneviève

Il pleuvait dru ce mardi là. Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas un jeune homme de marcher dans la rue. De loin, on aurait très facilement pu le confondre avec un ange : sa taille plutôt haute, une silhouette quasi androgyne, de longues jambes, une peau laiteuse et plus important encore, de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs uniquement retenus par un lacet de cuir. À l'annulaire de sa main gauche, il y avait un magnifique anneau en or blanc.

Il s'arrêta devant l'hôpital, fixant l'entrée d'un air torturé. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il se résigna à entrer. Il haïssait les hôpitaux. Il y traînait toujours cette odeur désagréable de formol et de produits aseptisés. Une odeur qui pour lui ne signifiait plus qu'une chose : la mort. Il s'avança vers la réceptionniste qui le salua, comme à chaque fois depuis six mois.

-Bonjour Mr Malfoy, vous allez bien ? Même si je me doute bien que non. »

Comme toujours lorsqu'il venait, elle avait le droit à ce même sourire du type désespéré au bord du gouffre. Il avait dû être heureux, un jour, mais plus le temps passait, moins elle y croyait. Ce Mr Malfoy était beau, canon même, mais il ressemblait tant à un ange déchu que personne ne lui parlait. Il venait toujours voir la même personne, un certain Mr Potter. Elle ne savait rien sur lui, un médecin étranger avait plus ou moins acheté une chambre à cet hôpital et ce monsieur y « habitait », plongé dans le coma depuis bientôt six mois. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Secret médical, lui avait on répondu, et depuis elle n'avait plus posé de question sur le patient de la chambre 572 de l'aile ouest, bien qu'elle aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir tout sur ce mystérieux Mr Potter.

-Bonjour madame. Harry n'a pas changé de chambre, j'imagine. »

-Non, c'est toujours la même. Le Dr Weasley et son mari sont déjà là. Apparemment, le cas de Mr Potter s'est encore aggravé et … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco s'était déjà précipité dans le couloir menant à l'aile ouest. Oui, vraiment, un cas bien étrange le cas Potter.

Hermione était en train d'ausculter pour la énième fois son ami lorsque Draco entra, arrachant à moitié la porte. Il demanda, hurlant à moitié :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Hermione, qui à la fin de la guerre et après s'être marié à Ron était devenue l'une des plus grandes médicomages, s'était penchée sur le cas unique de son meilleur ami. À la question de Draco, elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes, ouvrit la bouche et fondit en larmes. Draco se tourna alors vers Ron qui se tenait apathique dans le seul siège de la pièce. Ron se leva, regarda Hermione, regarda le sol, regarda Draco et pour finir souffla :

-On ne peut plus rien… Harry va mourir. Dans deux ou trois jour tout au plus… »

Draco se figea. Bien sûr, il le savait, il savait que ça allait arriver, que son Harry finirait par… par…le quitter… Mais il avait beau s'y être préparé durant plus de deux ans, ça n'empêchait pas son cœur d'être réduit en poussière. Finalement, il regarda Hermione et murmura :

-Granger, tu en es sûre ? »

Hermione attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître un graphique où la courbe ne cessait de descendre. Montrant le point où la courbe atteignait zéro, elle dit :

-Le niveau de magie est devenu nul cette nuit. Harry ne peut plus vivre sans sa magie. Il… »

La voix d'Hermione se brisa et Draco comprit que cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin.

Il sursauta lorsque la main de Ron se posa sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Draco se redressa et repris la posture fière et hautaine des Malfoys. Il demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul. Le couple Weasley le regarda un air de pitié inscrit sur le visage et sortit sans un bruit. Une fois Hermione et Ron partis, Draco s'assit sur la chaise et craqua. Il laissa les émotions envahir son visage, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Pour la toute première depuis que tout ce merdier avait commencé. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Harry, si pâle dans son lit d'hôpital … Il n'y avait plus d'espoir à avoir. La vie lui avait tout pris… En belle salope qu'elle était…

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! S'il avait vu un peu plus tôt que son amant dépérissait, il aurait pu le sauver. Oui, il aurait pu… Vous vous demandez ce qui a bien pu arriver au grand et indestructible Potter, pas vrai ? C'est pas bien compliqué. De toute façon, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour pourrir la vie de Draco. Et ce quelqu'un… Eh bien, c'était Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Forcément. Draco s'était toujours demandé si un gars pouvait faire chier le monde même par delà la mort. Il avait eu une réponse deux ans plus tôt.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, hélas ! C'était par un jour pluvieux, un 15 août. Draco avait obtenu le poste de professeur de métamorphose (notre bien aimée McGo ayant pris une retraite anticipée à la fin de la guerre). Donc, ce jour là, ils avaient prévu de s'installer dans son petit logement de fonction, et ce, avec son Potter préféré. Ils avaient passé la veille à empaqueter et ranger leurs affaires et l'heure était venue de tout descendre :

Le 15 août 2002

-Harry, tu es un sorcier oui ou non ? , lança Draco. Depuis le début de la matinée Harry transportait les cartons à la main sans même se donner la peine de les rétrécir.

-Draco, si tu veux que je garde mon corps parfait et tout plein de santé, laisse-moi faire ma muscu quotidienne !

-Non, ça te bousille le dos et il est hors de question que tu deviennes une larve au lit sous le seul prétexte que Monsieur je-fais-de-la-muscu-et-je-me-bousille-les-lombaires Potter a mal au dos !

Harry posa doucement le carton qu'il tenait, se releva, et se dirigea d'un pas félin et souple vers son amant. Il passa ses bras derrière la nuque de l'ange qu'il aimait tant et dit d'une voix chaude et langoureuse :

-Tu sais, au rythme où va la loi sorcière, il est fort peu probable que je garde encore longtemps le nom de Potter.

Draco posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son tendre amant et dit d'une voix rauque :

-Tu marques un point. Mais saches que si tu n'utilises pas ta baguette, il fort peu probable que tu aies encore assez de force pour ce que je compte te faire ce soir…

Comme toujours, son presque mari prit une jolie teinte pivoine. Harry recula doucement, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

-Bien, je ne peux que plier face à de tels arguments !

Il agita sa baguette et Draco vit un carton s'élever doucement dans les airs, tanguer un instant puis s'écraser d'un coup sur le sol. Le blond, effaré, se précipita vers sa moitié qu'il prit dans ses bras et à qui il demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Et à Harry de répondre d'une voix faible :

-Je ne sais pas… Me sens…pas bien…

Draco sentit brusquement le corps de son compagnon s'affaisser dans ses bras, inconscient. Pris de panique, Draco brisa le sort anti-transplanage et se rendit directement au département des urgences magiques de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Il allait installer Harry sur l'une des chaises lorsqu'il vit arriver une jeune médicomage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle-ci, en le voyant, quitta immédiatement son air aimable et rassurant pour une tête affolée et inquiète :

-Malfoy ? Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas Granger. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici !

La jeune se précipita sur le corps de son ami, sortit sa baguette, l'appuya au niveau de la tempe, baragouina une formule en latin et son visage se décomposa encore un peu plus. Draco, sentant la brusque dégradation émotionnelle de la jeune femme, demanda, à moitié hystérique :

-Putain ! Granger, qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu me donnes la permission de lui faire différents examens afin de savoir si c'est plus ou moins grave ? Et au fait, moi, maintenant, c'est Weasley.

Draco la regarda l'air hagard. Comment ça « elle ne savait pas » ? Comment ça Miss je-sais-tout Granger (Weasley) ignorait ce que son meilleur copain avait ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Fait tes putains d'examens et réveille le moi !

-Bien, infirmier Wernickel ?

-Oui docteur ?

-Tu me conduis d'urgence Mr Potter en salle d'examens intensifs au quatrième étage. Installez-le et attendez-moi pour commencer les examens. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Elle observa un temps de silence avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme blond qui semblait être à deux doigts de se jeter du haut d'une falaise.

-J'imagine que tu veux venir avec moi pour les examens et pour que je te dise ce que j'ai remarqué d'anormal ?

Draco sursauta puis dit d'une voix faible mais néanmoins très malfoyenne :

-On peut dire que tu imagines bien.

-Bon suis-moi.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale de couloirs de Ste-Mangouste.

-Mais t'as remarqué quoi au juste ?

-Eh bien… Dis moi, avant que tu ne l'apportes ici, il a lancé un sort, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mais…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, le coupa t'elle. Ce sort lui aura couté trop d'énergie magique et ça aura eu des conséquences sur son organisme à savoir…

-Oui cette théorie et valide. Mais pour quelqu'un de la puissance d'Harry, il aurait fallu qu'il lance un sort extrêmement puissant.

-C'est pas ce qu'il a fait ?

Draco la regarda et lança ironiquement :

-C'est vrai que le Wingardium Leviosa fait partie des sorts qui réclament le plus d'énergie !

Hermione se stoppa brusquement et regarda Draco ahurie :

-Tu déconnes, son niveau de magie est bien trop bas pour qu'il n'ait lancé qu'un Wingardium !

Elle se remit en marche mais d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide cette fois. Au bout de quelques mètres, Draco lui demanda une explication à ce phénomène. Ce à quoi elle répondit :

-D'abord, je vais faire les examens. Et ensuite je te donnerais mon avis et s'il y en a un, le traitement.

-Parce qu'il pourrait ne pas y en avoir ?

Hermione le regarda les larmes aux yeux et dit d'un ton déchiré :

-…oui…c'est possible…

Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise, se prit la tête entre les mains. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il joignit ses deux mains en un geste de prière et se mit à supplier Merlin qu'Harry n'ait rien de grave.

Le 26 octobre 2006 (présent)

Oui, il s'en souvenait avec une acuité horrible. Ce jour avait sans conteste été le début d'une vie d'attentes et d'espoir perdu. Depuis ce jour, tout était allé de mal en pis sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Sa vie était un échec total.

Le 15 août 2002 (passé)

Il était resté des heures devant cette putain de salle d'examens. Il se rappela le temps de Poudlard où cette Miss Gr- Mme Weasley adorait les salles d'examens. Lui ne les aimait pas mais n'en avait pas peur dans ce temps là. Alors que maintenant…

Pour lui, rien n'avait jamais été plus horrible que cette attente dans des couloirs blancs et aseptisés du putain d'hôpital qui lui déjà avait bousillé la vie une fois. En effet, suite au suicide de son père, une toute autre histoire, sa mère était devenue complètement givrée. On avait du l'interner de force et elle en était devenue totalement apathique. Les rares visites que Draco avait rendues à sa mère lui laissaient toujours un goût de désespoir et de vie brisée qui avaient fait de lui un nosocoméphobe ( NDB : phobie des hôpitaux).

Il attendit encore longtemps, tournant comme un lion en cage, ruminant des pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Harry ne pouvait pas être aussi faible que ça ! Il n'avait pratiquement pas fait de magie depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble !... Soudain, une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit : et si'l le savait ? Et s'il était au courant que son niveau de magie avait diminué ? Il ne le lui aurait pas dit. Sa fibre gryffondorienne et son côté je-suis-le-sauveur-du-monde-sorcier ne lui aurait pas permis de le dire à son amant ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Vraiment il faisait un bien piètre amant ! Il n'avait pas su voir la fatigue ineffaçable d'Harry. Merlin qu'il avait honte ! Et en plus il l'avait forcé à utilisé la magie, non mais quel con ! Il passa encore une heure à se prendre la tête comme pas possible avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne laisse sortir une Hermione au teint fatigué et aux yeux tristes.

Elle s'avança vers Draco qui la regardait d'un air implorant :

-Malfoy… Suis-moi.

Il la suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau qui se révéla être celui d'Hermione.

-Bon, maintenant Granger, tu vas me dire ce qu'il a !

- Assieds-toi, dit-elle en lui montrant un siège.

Hermione ne le reprit pas sur le fait que c'était Weasley et non plus Granger. Elle se triturait les méninges en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Comment, mais comment au nom de Merlin, allait-elle pouvoir lui présenter ce que ses analyses avaient révéler sans le détruire ? Comment ?

Elle finit par relever la tête les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire de façon aussi directe ! Et pourtant… c'était très certainement la meilleure façon de le lui dire. Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

-Il va mourir…

-… Ah… Ok… QUOI !

La voix du blond monta assez désagréablement dans les aigus et il se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Il abattit brusquement ses deux mains sur le bureau et se mit à murmurer d'une voix dure et glaciale :

-J'espères que tu déconnes là, Granger ! J'espère que tu t'es trompée dans tes putains d'examens à la con ! Il. Ne. Peut. Pas. Mourir. Tu m'entends ! Tu vas aller me refaire tes analyses ! Et fissa !

-Draco… Je ne me suis pas trompée. Je les ai refaites trois fois… C'est pour ça que ça a pris autant de temps…

Draco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et lui lança d'une voix brisée :

-Alors il va vraiment mourir ?

-Oui, vraiment…

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a deux cas de figure. Dans le premier, sa mort sera brutale et peut survenir demain ou dans cinquante ans. Ce sera une libération soudaine de toute son énergie magique et il ne pourra survivre à ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, depuis sa naissance, et comme chaque sorcier, il a petit à petit accumulé de la magie. Fournie par sa mère lorsqu'il était un fœtus puis il s'est mis à la faire lui-même à partir d'un an environ. Il forme ainsi et petit à petit ce que l'on appelle un noyau magique. Ce noyau est inaliénable et inattaquable. Une fois ce noyau totalement rempli, vers sept ou huit environ, on assiste aux premières manifestations magiques chez un enfant. Ensuite la magie s'accumule en dehors du noyau et c'est cette magie, celle qui se trouve en dehors du noyau, que nous utilisons dans la vie pour faire nos sorts quels qu'ils soient. L'énergie magique contenue dans le noyau n'est jamais utilisée.

-À quoi sert-elle alors ?

-C'est cette énergie qui nous fait vivre ! C'est à cause de ce noyau que la mortalité infantile est aussi forte dans le monde sorcier !

-Comment ça se fait ?

-La mère n'a pas pu donner assez de magie à son enfant, le nouveau-né n'a pas su fabriquer sa propre magie assez tôt pour créer son noyau et donc il n'a plus d'énergie pour respirer, faire circuler son sang et il finit par mourir.

-On ne peut rien faire contre ça ?

-Non. Donc, le sorcier accumule cette magie qui reste inutilisée durant une bonne dizaine d'années. Lorsque le sorcier a atteint sa majorité, l'énergie se déverse lentement dans l'organisme et ne s'épuise totalement qu'environ deux cents ans après.

-C'est pour ça que les sorciers vivent aussi vieux ?

-Oui. Donc j'ai remarqué chez Harry une disparition progressive de la membrane qui protège le noyau. La magie se déverse beaucoup plus vite dans son organisme et c'est ça qui fait tout. Cependant, la membrane pourrait tout à coup céder et entraîner une disparition du noyau… Ce que je ne souhaite à personne.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est la mort la plus douloureuse qui soit…

-Combien de risques y-a-t-il pour que Harry subisse ça ?

-Heureusement moins de 3%. L'autre possibilité, même si elle mène aussi à la mort est, dans un certains sens beaucoup mieux. Il mourrait dans… son sommeil… sans aucune douleur.

Draco la regarda, septique.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Il s'agit simplement d'une accélération du processus de vieillissement chez les sorciers. Or les vieux sorciers meurent tous paisiblement sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

-Et donc, selon la deuxième thèse, il lui reste combien de temps à vivre ?

La voix de Draco se brisa sur les derniers mots. Hermione se remit à mordiller la lèvre.

-Eh bien, il faudrait qu'il revienne à l'hôpital d'ici trois à quatre semaines pour établir une courbe qui nous permettrait de prévoir dans combien de temps il va… combien de temps il lui reste à vivre… Mais pour l'instant j'ai évalué à, grand maximum, trois ans…

-Tu plaisantes ! Seulement trois ans ?

-Moins si tu prends en compte le fait qu'il sera dans le coma durant au moins six mois.

-…

-Mais pour l'instant il est réveillé, si tu veux aller le voir…

Le blond sembla recevoir une décharge électrique et se précipita hors du bureau. Hermione, quant à elle, se leva sans précipitation. Elle arrangea les plis de sa blouse de médicomage. Tout un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un Draco essoufflé, décoiffé et sans aucune classe malfoyenne. La jeune médicomage sourit d'un air calme et demanda sournoisement :

-Tiens ? Mais tu n'es pas allé le voir ?

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je ne suis pas encore à son chevet !

Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir et finit par répondre :

-Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

-Granger, ne joues pas à ça avec moi et donne moi le numéro de sa chambre !

-Tout d'abord, c'est Weasley et ensuite tu es parti avant que je puisse te donner son numéro de chambre.

-Qui est ?

-133. J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour trouver la chambre…

Mais il était déjà parti.

Après avoir renversé une bonne dizaine d'infirmiers et infirmières, Draco se retrouva enfin devant la chambre 133. Il entra sans frapper et se rua vers le lit où reposait calme et serein son amant tant aimé. L'entendant fracasser à moitié la porte, Harry leva la tête, sourit à Draco et lui tendit les bras. Draco le regarda tendrement et le prit dans ses bras. Une fois l'embrassade terminée et après quelques longs et langoureux baisers, le brun montra à Draco une chaise dans laquelle le blond s'assit. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Harry ne finisse par demander ce qu'Hermione lui avait trouvé comme maladie. Devant le silence gêné de Draco, le Survivant finit par murmurer :

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-…

-Je vais mourir c'est ça ?

Le 26 octobre 2006 (présent)

Draco se souvint de la surprise qu'il avait eu lorsqu'Harry lui avait sorti ça. Il avait dû avoir la tête d'un poisson hors de l'eau durant plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait jamais rien su cacher au Garçon qui avait survécu, qui au demeurant était plus un homme qu'un garçon. Et bien foutu en plus ! Même après plus d'un an sans avoir fait d'autres sports que celui de chambre ! Draco commença à rire nerveusement. Encore et encore… La vie était vraiment une belle salope…

Il lui avait répondu par l'affirmative et lui avait raconté son entretien avec Granger. Et là, Harry lui avait posé une question qui lui en avait bouché un coin. Il s'était alors maudit de ne pas l'avoir posé à Granger.

Le 15 août 2002

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour que mon énergie magique se casse à vitesse grand V ?

- Tu as peut-être utilisé trop de magie sans m'en parler. D'où ton état.

-Draco chéri, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché. Ca fait plus d'un an que je n'ai quasiment pas utilisé la magie ! Ma baguette était presque recouverte de poussière ce matin ! Et c'est pas dans mon travail d'écrivain que je l'utilise ! Donc tu ne sais pas ce qui m'a mis dans cet état…

Harry sembla réfléchir.

-Et Mimi ? Elle est où ? Elle le saura peut être ?

-Je suis là Harry, je viens vérifier comment tu te portes.

-Ah Granger ! Toujours là au bon moment !

-Draco !

-Quoi ?

-C'est Hermione ou Mme Weasley !

Hermione regarda Harry stupéfaite, c'est qu'il avait l'air en forme ! Elle éclata de rire et finit par dire :

-Tu sais Harry, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis je vois mal Malfoy…

-C'est Draco, Mimi.

-Bien, donc je ne vois pas DRACO m'appeler autrement que Granger. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Mimi ! Est-ce que je t'appelle Ryry moi ? Non.

Harry la regarda en souriant et lui demanda la raison de son état.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas trop. J'ai bien une hypothèse qui tient la route mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a qu'un sortilège qui permet de détruire le noyau. L'Avada Kedavra détruit la membrane du noyau entraînant une libération brutale de la magie contenue dans le noyau qui provoque la mort du sorcier. Je pense que l'Avada que tu as reçu après le sacrifice de ta mère a eu une incidence sur toi : il aura sans doute fragilisé ta première donc, lors de ta septième année, lorsque Voldemort t'as lancé le premier Avada, il a détruit l'horcruxe qui était en toi ainsi que l'une des membranes de ton noyau…

Harry la coupa :

-Attends là, tu es en train de dire que je suis censé être mort !

-Non. Je suis en train de supposer que tu n'avais non pas une mais deux membranes protectrices. Ca c'est déjà vu, Merlin en avait deux.

-Génial… Pourquoi je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres ?

-Granger, si Harry avait deux membranes, il ne serait pas là. Tu t'es plantée.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, le premier Avada Kedavra aura fragilisé la première membrane. A mon avis, le deuxième Avada a définitivement supprimé la première membrane et très certainement abîmé la seconde.. Ensuite, Harry a utilisé un Experlliamus avec toute sa puissance. Il a créé une brèche par laquelle s'écoule sa magie.

-Ah… , fut la seule chose qu'Harry parvint à dire.

-Granger,… Hermione, corrigea t'il sous le regard noir de son compagnon, il n'y a aucun moyen de réparer cette… brèche ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Mais je vais travailler sur le sujet.

-Tu as une chance de trouver quelque chose ?

-Vu le peu de livres qui traitent de ce sujet, je ne vais pas vous bercer de faux espoirs. Je pense qu'il y a moins d'une chance sur un million que je trouve un remède. C'est une branche quasi inconnue de l'Ancienne Magie. Nos connaissances en la matière en sont encore à leurs balbutiements. L'un des rares ouvrages qui traite de ce sujet est celui que tu as écrit, Harry et encore, c'est l'un des plus complets !

Harry soupira bruyamment :

-Génial… Comme ça, j'ai pas déjà l'impression d'avoir un pied dans la tombe !

Draco posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry :

-Il pourra sortir quand ?

-Ce soir. Mais interdiction de faire de la magie même le plus minime des sorts ! Et je pense que vous devriez vous coupez du monde sorcier, les médias ne vont pas tarder à savoir ce qui t'arrive Harry. Et tu n'auras plus de vie privée.

-Et comment les médias le sauraient ?

Hermione le regarda et lança d'un ton acerbe :

-Avec l'entrée fracassante que tu as faite, tout l'hôpital est au courant ! Sur ce je vous laisse.

Le 26 octobre 2006 (présent)

Draco se prit à nouveau la tête dans les mains, les larmes coulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues blêmes. Les médias. Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils avaient joyeusement lapidé la famille Malfoy. Il se souvenait du procès de son père auquel il avait assisté. Pour lui, ce procès n'avait rien été de plus qu'un lynchage public. Son père n'avait eu aucune chance de sortie. Le monde sorcier avait passé toute la rancune accumulée au cours du règne de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sur un Mangemort minable et trouillard. Pour lui, son père n'avait fait que suivre le plus fort pour pouvoir protéger sa famille. Néanmoins, le Ministère n'avait pas hésité à lui coller quelques meurtres supplémentaires dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Histoire de le faire passer pour le pire des salopards. Il avait été enfermé à Azkaban où il avait été décidé qu'il passerait un an en cellule avant qu'il ne reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur. Il s'était suicidé la veille de son transfert. Sa mère ne l'avait pas supporté et en avait perdu la raison. Elle avait été internée et était morte deux mois avant qu'il n'apprenne ce qu'avait Harry. Manque de soins.

Ce cheminement l'amena à se rappeler de son procès. Il avait eu une belle surprise en voyant ce satané Saint-Potty, comme il l'appelait alors.

Le 30 juillet 1999 (passé)

Le juge était exaspéré. Le procès du jeune Draco Malfoy était l'un des derniers. On avait commencé par les Mangemorts les plus connus pour finir par les plus jeunes ou tout du moins, les moins célèbres. Cela n'empêchait la foule de s'être réunie. Apparemment, le Garçon qui a Survécu allait témoigner contre le jeune Malfoy. Et personne n'aurait raté la mise à mort du blond !

Le juge lança d'une voix fatiguée :

-J'appelle le dernier témoin Harry James Potter, 18 ans, à venir à la barre.

La salle se fit silencieuse et fixa le jeune homme se lever et se diriger au centre de la pièce.

-Jurez-vous sur votre baguette de ne dire que et uniquement la vérité ?

-Je le jure.

-moi de l'accusé.

Harry regarda Draco, prit une longue inspiration et dit d'un ton provocateur :

-Tout le monde ici connait ma haine envers les Mangemorts. C'est pourquoi tout le monde pense que je ne ferais qu'enfoncer Draco.

Le dit Draco sursauta. Depuis quand le Saint-Potty l'appelait par son prénom ?

-Tout le monde croit également que je hais Draco. Mais qu'en savez-vous ? C'est pourquoi je parlerai et discuterai des accusations portées à l'encontre de Mr Malfoy avec toute l'objectivité dont je suis capable. Comme vous le savez, c'est le jeune Draco qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard la nuit où Dumbledore a été tué. Cependant, et comme vous le savez depuis le procès de Mr Snape, Albus était mourant à cette époque de l'année et avait prévu de se faire tuer, un suicide en quelque sorte. Le chef d'accusation n°3 selon laquelle Mr Malfoy a été complice d'un meurtre doit donc être supprimé….

-Attendez Mr Potter, qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas tué ou torturé quelques pauvres innocents lorsqu'il était chez les Mangemorts ?

-Tout simplement parce que vous l'avez soumis maintes et maintes fois au Véritaserum et que vous n'avez rien trouvé. Or il est impossible de mentir lorsqu'on en a bu. De plus vous avez vu TOUS ses souvenirs même les plus intimes. Je peux ?

-Je vous en prie.

-Bien. Le chef d'accusation selon lequel il a été Mangemort doit également être retiré, ou tout du moins la peine doit être diminuée. En effet, Mr Malfoy n'a suivi Lord Voldemort que parce qu'il y était obligé après l'échec de son père et parce qu'il voulait sauver sa peau. Il n'est pas à blâmer, nombre de personnes ici auraient agi exactement de la même manière. Pour finir, et sur le dernier chef d'accusation selon lequel Mr Malfoy cacherait une âme de tueur psychopathe, non mais laissez-moi rire ! Il n'y a pas plus incapable de tuer que lui. Lorsqu'Albus était devant lui, à sa merci et bien qu'il sache les tortures qu'il risquait, il lui a laissé la vie. Et puis il est l'une des personnes les plus trouillardes que je connaisse ! C'est pourquoi je le dis haut et fort : Draco n'est pas un tueur et n'est pas un danger pour la société. Il ne le sera jamais et il ne l'a jamais été.

Le juge resta pensif. Si le jeune Potter n'avait fait qu'enfoncer Malfoy, le procès aurait été terminé dans l'heure avec quatre ans à Azkaban. Mais maintenant il allait falloir reconsidérer la chose. Il soupira et lança d'une voix lasse.

-Bien. Les jurés vont délibérer. La séance est levée.

Le 26 octobre 2006 (présent)

Draco se souvint de l'ahurissement qu'il avait eu. Potter qui prenait sa défense ! Il hallucinait. Et là, Harry s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait fait un grand sourire. Il s'était demandé si le pain qu'il avait mangé n'était pas bourré de cocaïne. Quoi qu'il en soit, après une bonne heure de délibération, les jurés étaient reparus la mine grave. Il s'était dit que s'il s'en sortait, il irait remercier Potter, et pourquoi pas faire la paix. S'il avait deviné ce qui s'ensuivrait…

Le 30 juillet 1999

Le juge se pinça l'arrête du nez :

-Bien, la séance est rouverte. Après délibération, il a été décidé que les charges portées contre Draco Malfoy sont trop faibles pour un emprisonnement à Azkaban…

Des murmures et des cris de protestations retentirent dans la salle tandis que Draco prenait l'air d'un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il allait échapper à la prison ! Merci Merlin ! Le juge finit par ordonner le silence et continua :

-Pour avoir suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a été décidé que sa magie serait scellée durant une période de 2 mois. Il écopera également d'un retrait de baguette définitif à la moindre incartade. Ses biens ne seront pas confisqués mais il devra payer une somme de 4000 galions au Ministère. L'affaire est close.

Draco, tout à fait hébété, fut conduit dehors sans ménagement où les journalistes lui posèrent une avalanche de questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. On lui apprit qu'il avait une semaine pour payer ses 4000 galions et qu'un médicomage viendrait dans une heure à son domicile pour sceller sa magie. Après quoi, il transplana directement chez lui.

Il s'installa dans le bureau de son père et décida d'écrire une lettre à Potter pour lui demander de venir le lendemain ou un autre jour qui lui conviendrait afin de… faire la paix et de le remercier. Il voulait surtout savoir ce qui avait poussé le Gryffondor à le défendre. Et même si il ne se l'avouerait jamais, Harry lui manquait. Le fait qu'il lui ait souri et qu'il l'ait défendu alors que c'était son rôle de tout faire pour l'enfoncer, lui plaisait énormément. Il espérait juste que Potter ne soit pas déjà casé et surtout avec la belette femelle ! Parce que, mine de rien, le petit brun lui plaisait…Un peu… Un tout petit, petit peu… Non, il n'était pas gay. Il était bi avec une très nette préférence pour les hommes, nuance. Et puis, le brun avait gagné en assurance et il n'était plus le gamin malingre qu'il avait l'habitude de bousculer dans les couloirs.

Il observa son hibou grand duc s'envoler.

Bon, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre une réponse.

Le 26 octobre 2006 (présent)

Ouais…Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce tribunal avait changé sa vie. Il se souvenait qu'à cet instant il avait failli remercier Voldy. Il dit bien « failli ». Parce que mine de rien, il lui avait pris son père, sa mère, maintenant son amant, et pour finir il était toujours terrorisé : le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien réussi à revenir une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ?

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire : le héros du monde sorcier était en train de… Draco n'avait jamais eu du mal à prononcer ce putain de mot mais depuis que ça touchait Harry, ça lui fichait une trouille d'enfer.

Le 31 juillet 1999

Tout le lendemain, il avait espéré qu'Harry ne vienne pas finalement. Peut-être voudrait-il se venger et dans ce cas là, il ne pourrait rien faire… Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il entendit sonner Il se précipita à moitié vers la porte et ouvrit sur un Harry très décoiffé, un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

-Tu n'as pas tes lunettes.

-Bonjour Draco, merci c'est gentil de t'inquiéter de ma santé mais je vais bien merci. Et toi ?

Draco le regarda les yeux ronds puis éclata de rire :

-Pardon. Tu veux peut-être rentrer ?

-Oui…Merci…

Ils entrèrent dans le petit salon (qui était immense) où Harry s'assit le plus naturellement du monde, comme si il n'avait jamais été ennemi avec le jeune Malfoy.

-Je ne savais pas que tu riais…

-Tout être humain sait rire, Potter !

-… ça te va bien…

-…

-…

-Merci…

-…

Draco sembla se rappeler qu'il avait un invité et lança :

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Du café bien noir si tu as, merci.

Draco appela un elfe et lui demande du café bien noir et un thé framboise pamplemousse avec des cookies aux pépites de chocolats blanc et aux cranberries, comme d'habitude quoi. Il se tourna vers Harry qui souriait doucement comme amusé par ce qu'il voyait.

-Quoi ! Oui je mange très sucré et alors !

Harry leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Mais ne t'énerves pas Draco… Je trouve ça trop mignon. Et sinon, c'est bon le thé framboise pamplemousse ?

-Tu promets de ne pas te foutre de moi Potter ?

-Tu sais, je pense qu'on est trop âgés pour continuer à se battre comme des chiffonniers. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir. Pour enterrer la hache de guerre, j'me trompe ?

Draco marqua un temps, avant de lever la tête et de planter ses yeux orageux dans ceux d'Harry.

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas… Harry…

Il y eut un silence. Harry semblait savourer la façon dont Draco avait prononcé son prénom : en roulant les 'r', cela lui avait semblait tant sensuel…

-Et si on jouait aux Questions Réponses ? En disant la vérité bien sûr !

-Bien. Vas-y commence…

- C'est bon le thé framboise pamplemousse ?

-Délicieux il faudra que tu goûtes. Pourquoi…

-Le thé et le café, monsieur.

-Merci Tobey, tu peux partir. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu défendu ? Enfin, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que tu fasses tout pour m'envoyer à Azkaban.

-Tu ne le méritais pas. Pendant près de six ans, tu n'as été pour moi qu'un arrogant prétentieux, un petit con imbu de lui-même. Mais après l'épisode des toilettes, je t'ai vu sous un autre jour et je me suis dit que je t'avais peut être mal jugé. Après tout on ne s'est jamais vraiment détesté, enfin, je veux dire, c'était comme si on jouait un rôle… L'affrontement de deux leaders…

-…Merci…

Harry le regarda ébahi, sa bouche ouverte laissant s'écouler librement le café. Draco, perdu dans ses pensées, mit un temps avant de remarquer la catastrophe.

-AAAAAAAAAHHH ! Mon tapis du Second Empire ! Potter, arrête de baver du café et nettoie moi ça !

-Oh ça va. Recurvite.

-Mais pourquoi tu as tout recraché ! Il est si dégueu' que ça, ton café ?

-Non non non, j'ai juste été surpris que Draco Malfoy me remercie…

Draco lui lança un sourire ironique :

-J'ai décidé que toutes les règles des la bonne conduite selon Malfoy pouvaient aller se faire foutre ! Ta question ?

-…Est-ce que… Est-ce que t'as déjà couché avec Goyle ?

Puis voyant l'air de poisson rouge de Draco :

-Non parce que il y avait des rumeurs et… Enfin… je voulais savoir…

-Haha haha Goyle et moi Muahahahahaha ! Tu déconnes Potter !

-Harry.

Devant le ton légèrement blessé du survivant, Draco se reprit et dit d'un ton désolé :

-Harry. Enfin comme ça tu as ta réponse. Mais pourquoi as-tu posé cette question ?

Harry, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, trouva soudainement un intérêt grandissant dans la contemplation de ses chaussures:

-…Euh….Pour rien. Ca m'intéressait. C'est tout. Et sinon, tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Draco remarqua l'assurance regagnée par Harry. Cela faisait vraiment étrange de l'appeler par son prénom, même en pensée.

-Serais tu intéressé ?

Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation et lança :

-Peut être, peut être… Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

-Non je n'ai personne… Pour l'instant » dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé au brun, tandis qu'une légère touche de rose venait colorer ses joues.

-Et toi, je croyais que tu te tapais la belette femelle ?

-Draco »soupira Harry « Ne parles pas comme ça de Ginny. Ca n'a pas collé entre nous. Après la guerre, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais autre chose. J'ai fini par sortir avec Colin… »

Le jeune Malfoy recracha ce qui restait de son thé et regarda Harry l'air désespéré :

-La crevette ! Tu déconnes ? Il t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour, hein, c'est ça ? Tu peux bien me le dire !

-Bien sûr que non ! Et il est plutôt mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Angie était bien plus mignonne !

-Ah j'oubliais. Tu préfères les brunes.

Draco sentit la pointe de déception qui perçait dans la voix d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Les bruns aussi. J'aime beaucoup les bruns.

Harry sembla rayonner aux mots du blond. Soudain l'horloge sonna et il regarda sa montre.

-Six heures ! Déjà ! Ouhlala, il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille. Mimi et Ron doivent m'attendre.

Sur le pas de la porte le brun proposa à Draco de venir chez lui prochainement afin de mieux se connaître. Ils avaient tout de même près de sept ans à rattraper ! Comme pour se pardonner toute les vacheries qu'ils avaient pu se faire, ils se serrèrent la main. Ce n'était plus Potter contre Malfoy. C'était Potter et Malfoy.

Alors qu'Harry s'éloignait en direction du portail, Draco eut un flash et cria :

-Et joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa en retour resta gravé dans la mémoire du blond.

Le 26 octobre 2006 (présent)

Encore aujourd'hui et bien que son amant soit dans le coma, il lui apparaitrait toujours comme un jeune homme qui avait par deux fois échappé à la mort et qui profitait de chaque instant qu'offrait la vie. Il avait été si insouciant, si plein de vie… Il était la folie de leur relation tandis que lui en était la raison.

Il était allé rendre visite à Harry environ deux semaines après cet évènement. Et ils s'étaient baladés dans le Londres moldu, Harry l'avait invité dans un petit restaurant sur le bord de la Tamise. Jamais la nourriture ne lui avait paru aussi savoureuse. Harry était avec lui.

Ils avaient commencé à se voir de plus en plus souvent. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Ses sentiments étaient passés d'une simple attirance à un désir intense pour ensuite passer à un amour passionnel et dévorant.

Ils étaient passés de la terrasse des cafés à l'intimité rassurante de leurs chambres. Harry était tellement attirant, tellement intéressant, il ne pouvait lui résister. A cette époque, le brun avait commencé des études sur les mages noirs qui avaient existé depuis la Création du Monde Magique tout en suivant parallèlement des études en Histoire de la Magie. Lui avait travaillé pour devenir Professeur de Métamorphoses.

Environ quatre mois après leur première rencontre en tant qu'amis, trois mois après leur première fois, il avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'ils mettent un nom sur leur relation et il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Au début, il n'avait pas prévu de dire ses sentiments à Harry mais c'était sorti tout seul.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment montré ses sentiments à qui que ce soit. Loi Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais dit à quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait. Loi Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments à quelqu'un en particulier. Loi Malfoy. Mais Harry était là. Il avait tout chamboulé. Il avait savouré ces sept lettres lorsqu'il les avait dites, comme un secret qu'on a trop longtemps gardé en soi. Avant de s'être figé de peur. Et si Harry prenait peur ? Et si il le rejetait ? Et si … ?

Mais Harry lui avait souri. Pas l'un de ses fameux sourires Colgate. Non. Un sourire doux avant qu'il ne l'embrasse et soupire contre ses lèvres : « Moi aussi, je t'aime… ma petite fouine adorée… ».

Puis était venu le temps de révéler leur relation. Tout d'abord aux amis proches…

12 juillet 2000 (passé)

-Draco… Arrêtes de faire les cents pas ! Viens t'asseoir…

Ils avaient décidés d'inviter leurs meilleurs amis à savoir Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, et Pansy et Draco était absolument terrorisé. Même Harry, sous sa tranquillité apparente, n'en menait pas large.

Draco se dirigea vers le canapé, amorça un mouvement pour s'asseoir mais se releva aussi sec et recommença à faire les cents pas. Le Survivant se pinça l'arrête du nez puis se releva et alla se placer en face du blond. Doucement, il enroula ses bras autour de la fine taille du jeune Malfoy et lui murmura :

-Draco… Pourquoi tu stresses autant ? Tu m'as dit que l'homosexualité était plutôt bien acceptée dans le monde sorcier…

-Oui… Mais ça fait à peine un demi-siècle que les sorciers ont arrêté de nous considérer comme des monstres. Ce n'est pas si long…

-Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite fouine adorée…

-Grmmblgr ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Mais…

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée d'organiser ça chez moi ?

-Chez moi, ya pas la place. Et je te signale qu'il n'y a plus rien depuis que j'ai emménagé chez toi, hier.

-Un point pour toi.

Draco se dégagea doucement du cocon chaleureux des bras d'Harry et se remit à faire les cents pas. Soudain, la sonnette retentit faisant sursauter le blond qui se mit à jurer. Le brun l'attrapa par les épaules et lui somma de s'asseoir.

-Tu as trente secondes pour te calmer. Je vais leur ouvrir.

Harry ouvrit la porte et sourit aux six personnes.

-Entrez, je vous en prie. J'imagine que personne n'a de vestes ou de manteaux ?

-Tu déconnes, mec. Celui qui porte une veste par ce temps est un dingue !

Blaise le regarda d'un air mauvais et susurra :

-Dans ce cas considère-moi comme un dingue, la belette. J'AI une veste !

Harry, sentant les bonnes vieilles guerres Gryffons-Serpents refaire surface, se hâta de les conduire au salon où ils s'assirent en face de Draco et devant une table basse chargée de boissons et de petits biscuits.

Au bout d'un long silence, Draco finit par lancer un regard suppliant à Harry qui soupira. Non décidément, le courage n'était la qualité principale de son amant. Bon bah, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Il lança un regard d'encouragement à sa petite fouine et lança :

-Bon, Draco et moi-même souhaitions vous faire part d'une importante nouvelle. Voilà, depuis quelques moi, nous sortons ensemble.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Mon tapis du Second Empire ! La belette ! Ferme la bouche quand tu bois quelque chose !

En effet, sous le coup de la surprise, Ron était resté bouche bée.

-Désolé. Recurvite. Je ne m'y attendais pas j'ai été surpris.

-Ouais, c'est ça la belette.

Hermione les regarda d'un air désespéré avant de soupirer.

-Tu sais, Harry, je m'en doutais. On savait que tu étais gay et…

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Mon tapis du Second Empire ! Harry ! Mais par Merlin, ferme la bouche quand tu bois quelque chose ! C'est une habitude gryffondorienne de dégueulasser mon tapis ou quoi ? Il est terriblement vieux et j'y tiens beaucoup !

-Désolé mon cœur. Recurvite. J'ai été … Etonné. Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Hermione rougit brusquement et ne parvint qu'à bafouiller deux trois syllabes sans queue ni tête. Ce fut Blaise qui finit par dire :

-Ils t'ont vu en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec Crivey alors bon. Tu pense bien que la conclusion était facile et… Draaaaaaaaaaaaacoooo ! Ton tapis du Second Empire ! En plus ça va coller avec ton thé Framboise-Pamplemousse ! J'me demande d'ailleurs comment tu peux aimer ça !

Draco semblait hors de lui et n'accorda pas un regard au pauvre tapis et hurla sur son amant :

-Potter ! Dis moi que tu t'es pas tapé la crevette ! Dis-le-moi !

Ledit Potter le regarda de travers avant de dire d'une voix posée :

-M'enfin ma petite fouine, tu le savais très bien que j'étais sorti avec lui. Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce qu'on ait pas dépassé le stade du tricot !

-Peut-être mais… C'est la crevette quoi !

Harry soupira et reprit d'une voix douce :

-Draco… Quand cesseras-tu tes scènes de jalousie insensées ?

-Quand tu les cesseras aussi, poussin. Par ce que je te signale qu'à la fête de Théo, à laquelle tu n'étais d'ailleurs même pas invité, tu as été infect avec lui alors qu'il ne t'avait jamais rien fait ! Et en plus tu n'avais rien à craindre, il n'y avait que des hétéros à cette fête, mon cœur.

C'en fut trop pour Pansy et Ron qui dire d'une voix :

-Dites, pas que ça nous dérange mais si vous pouviez nous éviter les passages guimauves et les surnoms ridicules…

Harry sembla se rappeler d'un détail et se retourna d'un bloc vers Hermione, et lança, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre :

-Et… Pourquoi vous… Enfin, pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?

Etrangement, ce ne fut pas la jeune fille qui lui répondit mais le dernier fils des Weasley.

-Tu sais mec, on n'avait pas à t'en parler si tu ne voulais pas nous en parler… Remarques que, au moins, je risque rien !

-Comment ça ?

-Ben t'as couché qu'avec des blonds, donc ici, on est tous à l'abri ! Enfin j'espère…

Une personne qui avait été très silencieuse jusque là se releva brusquement, faisant tomber son thé à la framboise sur le tapis, et se mit à hurler sur le pauvre Ron :

-Ronald Weasley ! Comment peux-tu approuver… Non ! Accepter ce genre de relation !

-M'enfin Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'a chopé une insolation ou…

-TA GUEULE ! Et toi ! »continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune Malfoy. « Sale Serpentard ! Tout est de ta faute ! Espèce de… Monstre ! Tu n'es qu'un dépravé ! On devrait te foutre à Azkaban ! On de… »

Une gifle retentissante claqua dans le salon et Ginevra Weasley s'effondra en pleurant sur le sol en murmurant :

-Harry…

-Ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Excuse-toi !

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et chuchota à Harry de ne pas s'en faire, que ce n'était pas grave, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Ginny se releva et agrippa le T-shirt du brun avant de dire d'une voix noyée par les larmes :

-C'est moi que tu aimes, pas ce sale con ! Pourquoi tu m'as quittée ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'envoies en l'air avec un type que tu as toujours détesté ? Pour…

-Ginny, sors.

-Mais…

-SORS ! Et saches que désormais tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici et que je ne te considère plus comme une personne importante !

Ginevra eut un mouvement de recul mais murmura :

-Harry… Pourquoi ?

-Je ne te dois aucune explication. Maintenant sors avant que je ne te fiche à la porte !

La jeune fille sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de faire brusquement volte-face et de partir en hurlant que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là, qu'elle ferait tout pour lui démontrer qu'il était soumis à un sortilège et autres joyeusetés du même acabit.

Harry se retourna vers son amant et dit d'un ton navré :

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Elle ne fera rien.

Une voix étranglée le contredit bien vite :

-Oh non Harry ! Ma sœur peut être une vraie furie quand elle s'y met ! Je me souviens de la fois où les jumeaux avaient utilisé son maquillage et ses habits pour déguiser un gnome. La vengeance a été… Brrrrrrr… Je n'ose même pas y penser ! Vous devriez vous préparer à une véritable guerre ! Je suis désolé… Elle n'a pas de problème avec l'homosexualité, mais comme ça te concerne toi, eh bah, elle t'en veut. Tu sais elle s'est toujours imaginé comme la future Mme Potter, alors bon… Tu viens un peu de lui briser tous ses rêves…

Harry sourit tristement, s'excusa, remercia la belette de les avoir prévenus et un silence gêné s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy finit par lancer :

-Dis-moi Draco, où en es-tu de tes études ?

Saisissant l'occasion au vol, il s'empressa de répondre :

-Oh, il ne me reste plus que deux ans d'études puis je pourrais travailler à Poudlard. Enfin, si McGo prend sa retraite ! Et toi tes études de médicomagie ?

-Oh, ça va, contrairement à toi il ne reste plus qu'un an d'études puis ensuite je serais embauchée comme stagiaire. Comme Granger !

Ron prit soudain la parole et dit, le visage rougissant :

-Sans aucun rapport, Hermione et moi on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer on…

-On va se marier !

Le 26 octobre 2006 (présent)

Ils avaient félicité le jeune couple et s'en était suivi toute les festivités liées à un tel événement.

Pour une fois la belette avait eu raison : belette femelle s'était admirablement bien vengée. C'était pour lui un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier car il menait à un nombre conséquent de disputes de couple.

A cette époque, la rousse était poursuiveuse dans la fameuse équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et avait donc un certains crédit auprès de nombreux journalistes, fans et autres personnes du même genre qui prenait pour véridique tout ce qu'elle disait. Ainsi le lendemain de la fameuse dispute, alors que lui et son amant petit-déjeunait tranquillement, la Gazette du Sorcier était arrivée avec un première page : « Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-puis-vaincu est-il empoisonné ? ».

Le jeune Malfoy eut un rire sans joie. Ca avait encore été un article de Skeeter avec une interview exclusive du « véritable amour du jeune Harry Potter » : Ginevra Weasley, avec en prime une photo où on la voyait le visage en larmes et un air pitoyable sur le visage. La journaliste y expliquait avec acharnement que Potter avait été drogué par un vilain Mangemort qui voulait récupérer sa « gloire passée ». Elle ajoutait que la future Mme Potter avait découvert de source sûre que « Malfoy donnait de l'Amortentia à son Harry afin de profiter de lui et d'éviter toute poursuites judiciaires à cause de ses anciens actes criminels (pour lesquels il avait été innocenté). ». Ce n'était qu'un tissu de conneries mais elle avait insisté, allant jusqu'à en parler durant chacune de ses interviews tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans qu'une personne ne lui lance d'insultes. Harry avait donné des interviews, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait fait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, les journaux criant que le pauvre orphelin était contrôlé par le grand vilain Mangemort. Au bout d'un mois de ce régime, ils avaient fini par intenter un procès pour diffamation. Son amant avait été obligé de passer sous Véritaserum, de subir un examen magique pour bien prouver qu'il n'était sous l'influence d'aucun sortilège ni d'aucune potion. Ils avaient finalement gagné le procès et avaient obtenu des excuses publiques de la plupart des journaux.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, si pâle, tellement proche de la mort… Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son amour avait par tant de fois survécu ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il enfouit se tête dans ses mains, désespéré. Ils avaient eu tant de bons moments ! Il se souvenait être couché contre lui, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses gémissements, de sa douceur il se souvenait d'Harry penché des nuits durant sur son manuscrit, d'Harry penché sur un plat qu'il préparait « Rien que pour son ange », comme il disait et puis il se souvenait des soirées entre amis, des sorties en boîtes qui se terminaient invariablement par une crise de jalousie il se souvenait des voyages qu'ils avaient faits, du sourire d'Harry lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir avec son diplôme en poche…

Mais il se souvenait surtout de sa « demande en mariage ». Elle n'avait pas été très romantique, mais elle avait été le résultat de l'une des innombrables crises de jalousie de son amant.

Le 3 septembre 2001, 5h43 (Passé)

-Mais par Merlin, Harry ! Cesses un peu d'être aussi jaloux !

-Il t'a offert un verre !

Draco soupira, il savait qu'ils termineraient leur dispute sur l'oreiller et qu'elle n'aurait pas grande incidence sur leur vie de couple. Cependant, la peur qu'avait le brun en face de lui d'être abandonné était tellement immense… Doucement, une idée germa, une idée qui pourrait mettre fin à toutes ces crises de jalousie et cela, des deux côtés.

-Mais mon cœur, ce verre je l'ai refusé.

Harry le regarda silencieux, bien conscient que scène n'avait pas lieu d'être, et finit par chuchoter :

-Oui mais j'ai tellement peur que tu me quittes, que tu ailles voir ailleurs…

Draco le prit dans ses bras et au bout d'un certains temps, il finit par lancer d'une voix ferme :

-Eh bien, épouses-moi alors !

Il l'avait regardé comme si il avait perdu la raison et répondit :

-Te fiche pas de moi…

-Mais je ne me fiche pas de toi ! Je serais à toi, tu seras à moi et si ça peut te convaincre que je te quitterais jamais, alors épouses-moi !

-De toute façon, la loi sorcière l'interdit.

Draco soupira et dit :

-Dans même pas cinq elle l'autorisera et nous pourrons nous marier. Alors c'est oui ?

Harry avait souri quand il avait invoqué deux anneaux en or blanc et avait répondu par l'affirmative.

Le 26 octobre 2006 (présent)

Même pas un an plus tard, Harry avait eu « l'accident ». Au lieu de déménager à Poudlard, ils avaient fui les médias et été parti s'installer en France, dans un petit village breton. Profitant des dernières années qu'il restait à son presque mari, ils avaient vécu en quasi-reclus, ne recevant que leurs plus proches amis et vivant sans magie.

Le blond soupira, résigné. La vie était tellement injuste ! Même lui, elle le prenait ! Il ne comprenait pas…

Le 31 Octobre 2006 (Présent)

Ca y est. Il était définitivement mort. Lord Voldemort avait finalement gagné, après 26 ans de guerre… Rien n'avait pu empêcher l'électrocardiogramme de lâcher un long bip désespérément strident et aigue, rien n'avait pu empêcher son amant de partir ni lui, ni personne d'autre.

Après un dernier baiser, Draco avait admiré une dernière fois le corps de son amant, terriblement amaigri et le teint tellement cadavérique. Même dans la mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Cependant, il n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler, une toute dernière fois. Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'il pleure il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer…

L'enterrement s'était déroulé dans le monde moldu, en comité restreint : le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu-puis-vaincu-et-qui-avait-été-vaincu avait souhaité que le monde sorcier ignore l'emplacement de son cimetière. Et ainsi soit-il.

« On se retrouvera Potter, demain ou dans cinquante ans. Ici ou ailleurs. Et je te promets que ce jour là, tu ferais bien de faire attention à tes fesses ! » avait-il soufflé devant le cercueil, ravalant ses larmes.

Le 31 juillet 2007

Draco se leva du banc. Il était là depuis l'aurore. Lorsqu'il étaient en Bretagne, ils se levaient souvent très tôt pour avoir le privilège de voir le soleil se lever : Harry adorait ça. Il y avait neuf mois qu'il était mort son souvenir toujours aussi tenace que le jour de sa mort. Le blond avait tout, mais vraiment tout fait pour l'oublier il avait bu plus que de raison, s'était plongé corps et âme dans le travail, s'était envoyé en l'air avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, puis, il avait finit par se persuader que la vie ne pouvait plus rien lui offrir, qu'elle lui avait trop pris, qu'il lui était définitivement impossible de vivre sans Potter… Sans lui, il n'était plus rien. Sans lui, il n'y avait plus personne qui l'aimait à sa juste valeur. Sa mère était morte. Son père était mort. Son Harry était mort. Il resta un instant debout, ses courts cheveux blonds miroitants sous le soleil de ce 31 juillet. Après tout, il était normal qu'il suive. Peut-être reverrait-il son petit balafré. Peut-être… Il l'espérait…

Sortant sa baguette, il conjura une enveloppe qu'il posa sur le banc. Puis, il s'avança, regarda une dernière fois la tombe de marbre blanc d'Harry, son regard fixant la photo du jeune homme aux yeux verts pétillants et déposa dessus deux bagues en or blanc. De la poche arrière de son jean, il attrapa le Magmum 44, le mit sur sa tempe et dit :

-Cadeau Potter, et sans magie… Je t'aime… »

Une détonation retentit dans le cimetière, puis le silence revint.

_**Alors votre avis ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de faire entendre votre voix ! O_O (yeux hypnotisant) cliquez, cliquez sur le lien juste en dessous… Ca m'aidera à m'améliorer ^^ !**_


End file.
